Angel first Christmas with Buffy!
by DarrenCrisssexygirlR5Family
Summary: Buffy wants to give Angel a special Christmas this year because this will be their first Christmas together as a couple. With one very special gift!
1. Chapter 1

Angel first Christmas with Buffy!

I don't own any of the names of the show. I give credit to those who made the show.

Summary: Buffy wants to give Angel a special Christmas this year because this will be their first Christmas together as a couple. With one very special gift!

Chapter 1

"Angel you going to Sunnydale for Christmas?"

"Yes Fred I'm going to Sunnydale for Christmas because me and Buffy have plans for the holidays since she out for the holiday break from college."

"Okay Angel, I just wanted to know because I got you something and I want to give it to you before you leave for the holiday."

"Okay Fred I will let you know when I plan on leaving for Sunnydale."

"If there is nothing else Fred I'm heading back to my office so I can figure out what to get Buffy for Christmas."

"Buffy you ready to head out to the mall so we can get our shopping done for Christmas?"

"Yes Willow I'm Ready."

Buffy I believe that Angel is going to love that new jacket you got him for Christmas.

"I hope so Willow because I wasn't sure what to get him for Christmas, with Christmas being one day away I just can't wait to see him because it's been two weeks since I have seen him."

"I know Buffy everything will go great and Giles just left last night for England to see his friends for the holiday but said to call if anything comes up."

"Buffy is something wrong you look really white right now?"

"I don't know Willow I have been feeling sick all day. I even get sick for the last month and I'm not sure what is going on with me."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor and see what is going on with you. Because with the signs I see I believe you might be pregnant."

"Willow is you sure because you said that the spell you put on Angel for us to be able to make love that one night was last month."

"We are leaving right now Buffy and go see that doctor because I am telling you that you are pregnant."

"Willow I hate doctors let's just got a home pregnant test and take that."

"Okay lets go to that store by the our house and get one than we can go check."

"Okay Buffy are you ready to see what the test say's?"

"Yes let's check it out."

"Oh my God Willow gets in here right now."

"What did it say Buffy? Are you pregnant?"

"Willow you are going to be aunt."

"I'm so happy for you and Angel."

"Willow will you stay right here while I call Angel and give him one of his gifts early?"

"Yes Buffy let's call the daddy to be about the good

News."

Angel faults his cell phone going off.

"Hello Buffy is everything alright baby?"

"Hi Angel, Yes and no about everything being alright baby."

"What is wrong Buffy?"

"Well Angel I have one of your gifts early I need to tell you about and I want to make sure that you are sitting down first before I tell you. So are you sitting down?"

"Yes Buffy I'm sitting down, But I told you that you didn't have to get me anything for Christmas."

"Angel the gift I want to tell you about is that we are having a BABY!"

"Angel is you still there?"

"Yes Buffy I'm still here"

"Are you sure Buffy that we are having a baby?"

"Yes Angel, Merry Christmas DADDY!"

"Buffy I'm so happy right now I think I'm going to be on my way home tonight so I can give you a hug and a kiss."

"I will be home when you want to come home Angel. I have to get going now Angel because I need finish up my Christmas shopping. I love you and call me if you are coming early."

"Okay Buffy I love you too baby."

"Wesley can you come in here for a minute please?"

"Yes Angel is right there."

"Okay Angel what can I do for you?"

"Wesley I just got off the phone with Buffy and she just gave me one of my Christmas gifts early."

"Angel what did Buffy get you for Christmas?"

"Wesley I'm going to be a Father, Buffy is a month pregnant."

"A month you said that has to be around the time Willow did that spell for you to so you can spend one night together without your soul going back to evil."

"Yes that is right Wesley and let me say that I'm so happy right now for both we and I just think that I need to go be with Buffy right now. Because I feel that she is in pain with being sick every morning."

"You go head Angel I can handle things here and I will let everyone know that you won't be her for Christmas party, I believe that they will understand why when they find out you are going to be a daddy in 9 months."

"Wesley doesn't tell anyone about that until I get back alright?"

"Okay Angel you go and get on the road to Sunnydale and let me knows if you need anything alright?"

"Okay Wesley and Merry Christmas."

"Same to you Angel and tell Buffy Merry Christmas from me okay?"

"I will."

"Buffy how are you doing?"

"I feel sick again and I wish Angel was here with me right now."

"Buffy you want me to call him for you Buffy and see if he can come to you tonight?"

"Yes Willow please calls Angel for me."

"Okay I'll be right back Buffy."

Angel heard his phone ringing.

"Hello Buffy are you alright?"

"Hi Angel this is not Buffy its Willow she wanted me to call you and tell you she needs you."

"What is wrong with Buffy Willow?"

"She is really sick and want's you Angel and I told her I would call you."

"Okay tells Buffy that I'm on my way now."

"Okay I will Angel"

"Buffy Angel is on his way right now."

"Okay thank you Willow."

"You're welcome Buffy I will stay with you until Angel gets here, so you are not alone."

"Thank you Willow, I just don't want to be alone in case something does go wrong and I need help or something like that."

You rest now Buffy I will watch a movie and stay right here.

"Okay Willow."

"Knock, knock. Come in "

"Hi Angel, Merry Christmas."

"Hi Willow, Merry Christmas to you as well, How is my girl doing?"

"She has been resting since I talked to you last night."

"Thank you for sitting here with her until I got here."

"It's alright Angel, and you are welcome. I'm heading home now so if you need anything just give me a call."

"I will thank you again Willow."

"Tell Buffy Merry Christmas for me and I will come by later with her gifts."

"I will and have a good night or should I say good morning."

"Angel is that you?"

"Yes Buffy it's me."

"Merry Christmas Angel!"

"Merry Christmas Buffy and I love you both."

"We love you too Angel."

Okay everyone this is my first Christmas story for Angel and Buffy I hope you all enjoyed it and I want to also say Merry Christmas from my family to yours! Please leave me commit and reviews on how you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel first Christmas with Buffy!

I don't own any of the names of the show. I give credit to those who made the show.

Summary: Buffy wants to give Angel a special Christmas this year because this will be their first Christmas together as a couple. With one very special gift!

Chapter 2

"Buffy how are you feeling baby?"

"I'm feeling a little bit better Angel."

Buffy I would like to ask you something and I would like you to hear me out before answering my question okay?

Yes Angel.

"I was wondering if you would think about moving to Los Angeles with me so I can keep eye on you and our baby. And I would feel better if you do; I mean we don't have to say at the hotel."

"Angel you know what I was thinking about asking you about that because you have your business in Los Angeles and I'm here in Sunnydale doing my slaying job. But I think if we talk to Giles and explain to him that with me carrying your baby I need to be close by you so that way if something happens to us you won't have to travel so far to reach us, so to answer your question yes I will move with you."

"That is great Buffy I will call Wesley to have him check the listing for us a house that we can move into when we do head back to Los Angeles."

Angel picks up his cell and dial Wesley.

"Hello Angel how is Buffy doing?"

"Hi Wesley, Buffy is doing a lot better. The reason why I'm calling is that I need you to check the listing for a house for me."

"Okay Angel, what is going on?"

"I asked Buffy to move back to Los Angeles with me and she said yes but I don't want to have Buffy living in the hotel, so I thought maybe we can find a house close by the hotel so I can be close to both work and Buffy and my baby when he or she is born."

"Okay Angel I will look and call you back and let you knows when I find one. How many rooms do you want Angel?"

"Four bedroom houses would be find Wesley just keep me posted."

"Okay I will Angel bye for now."

"Bye Wesley."

"Buffy Wesley will call me when he finds a house. Do you feel like getting up and opening your gifts that the gang sent by while you were sleeping?"

"Yes that would be fine, but I want to call Willow and have her come by so I can give her gift to her as well."

"There was a sound at the door. Knock, Knock."

"Come in."

"Hi Buffy and Angel I just came by to check and see how you are Buffy?"

"I'm doing better Willow can you stay a little while because I want to give you your gift?"

"Yes I can stay a while I also brought you some food. In case you needed something to eat."

"Angel can you go in my bedroom and get those gifts in my close please?"

"Yes baby I can I'll be right back."

"Now that Angel is going upstairs I wanted to let you know that I am moving back to Los Angeles with Angel so that way he can keep eye on me in case I need to be rush to the doctor and it would be too hard for him to travel back in fourth from here and Los Angeles. And I wanted to let you know because you are my best friend and what I want to ask you is, will you come with us? You can think about it and get back to me after the holidays."

"Buffy wow that is a lot to take in about you moving away from Sunnydale and I don't blame for wanting to be closer to Angel and so that way he can take care of you and the baby when he or she is born. And I want to thank you for asking me to come with you and I will think about it and let you know after the holidays if I will go. You are my best friend and I love you and I want to be there for you when the baby is born."

Buffy Here are the gifts that you ask for. Would you like something to drink before we start?

"Yes Angel some ginger ale would be nice, I would like a diet coke please."

"Okay Ladies here are your drinks."

"Thank you Angel."

"Okay Angel here is your gift I got you for Christmas."

"Baby I told you that you didn't have to get me anything for Christmas and beside you gave me the one girl that I have always wanted and it will be here in 8 months."

"Angel you should know me by now that you cannot change my mind when I say I'm going to do something."

"I know Buffy."

"Willow here is our gift and Merry Christmas."

"Buffy is your gift Merry Christmas to you too."

"Buffy this jacket is really nice and it fits me really good as well, Thank you baby."

"You're Welcome Angel I'm glad you like it."

"Buffy here is your Christmas gift. Buffy Will YOU MARRY ME?!"

"Oh my God Angel yes I will marry you baby I love you."

"I 'm so happy for you too."

"Thank you Willow."

"Buffy I couldn't wrap your gift because I have answer for you about the question you asked me earlier. Yes Buffy I will go with you."

"I'm so happy thank you for wanting to come with me."

"Angel Willow is coming with us to Los Angeles so she can be closer to me and I have someone to talk with while you are at work."

"That is great Willow."

"Okay ladies we now just need to figure out when we are leaving so I can get things ready for us when we get there."

"I saw we leave on Wednesday after our final exam."

"That sounds good to me, what about you Angel is that enough time?"

"Yes baby that is more than enough time."

"Well guys I need to get going so I can start packing my stuff and get started on packing some of your stuff as well Buffy."

"Okay Willow thanks you for the gifts and I will talk to you later and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you as well. Good night "

"Angel can we head upstairs I want to lay down and get some rest now?"

"Okay Buffy I will be right up I want to turn off all the lights, unless you need to come up stairs with you?"

"Yes Angel can you come up with me and lay with me until I'm sleeping."

"Okay baby let's head up stairs."

"Okay Angel thank you for coming to lay down with me I'm really tired and I love you so much."

"I love you to Buffy and I can't wait to be with you forever."

I hope you enjoyed the second Chapter of my Christmas story. Please review on how I'm doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel first Christmas with Buffy!

I don't own any of the names of the show. I give credit to those who made the show.

Summary: Buffy wants to give Angel a special Christmas this year because this will be their first Christmas together as a couple. With one very special gift!

Chapter 3

Buffy are you okay?

"Yes Angel I just think that there is something wrong because I have been having labor pains and I'm only 8 months along."

Buffy I'm going to call the Doctor because you do look pale baby.

Alright Angel I think that is a good idea because If I don't know better Angel I believe that we are going to be having this baby real soon.

I agree with you baby, do you want me to call Willow and Giles so they can be here when the baby comes in case I need them for anything?

Angel picked up his phone and called Willow, Hello Angel how is Buffy doing?

Buffy is having labor pains and she wanted me to have you and Giles to come to us in case we need you for anything.

Okay Angel I will get with Giles and I will get back to you when we are leaving.

Okay Willow thank you.

Buffy I just got off the phone with Willow and she is going to get with Giles and get back with me when they are on their way here.

Okay Angel. I just hope they get here in time to help because I know that it is going to be anytime now for this little bundle of joy will be in this world.

Angel heard his phone, Hello

Hi Angel is everything alright with you and Buffy?

Yes Wesley she is having early labor pains and I have called Willow and Giles to see if they can come see us in case something happens while she is giving birth to our baby.

Okay I'm going to be heading that way in case you need me to be there as well.

Thanks Wesley that is great I will see you soon.

Angel, Angel come quick I need you!

Buffy what is it, what is wrong I think my water just broke I need to get to the hospital now.

Alright baby lets go I will carry you so that way you won't need to walk. And I will call everyone on the way to the hospital.

Angel dialed Wesley number and told Wesley to I'm heading to the hospital with Buffy and I need you to call Willow and Giles and get them to the LA hospital.

Okay Angel I'll meet you there.

Wesley dialed Willow's cell phone and let a message for her. "Willow this is Wesley I wanted to let you know that Angel has brought Buffy to the hospital in LA because the baby is on its way now. Please come when you can.

Can I help you Sir?

Yes my girlfriend is in labor.

Okay follow me please.

I'm Nurse Lisa I will be helping your girlfriend through this, what is your girlfriends name?

Her name is Buffy.

Hi Buffy how many months are you?

I'm 8months pregnant.

Alright I'm going to check you out than I'm going to call the doctor on call. Would you mind giving us a minute please?

Yes sure. Buffy I'm going to see if Wesley got a hold of Willow and Giles. I love you be right back.

Okay Angel.

Now Buffy you are ready to have this baby I'm going to go get the doctor now and we can get this show on the road.

Okay thanks nurse Lisa.

Wesley was you able to reach Willow?

No but I left a voice mail for her letting her know that Buffy and you were in the hospital.

Angel is Buffy alright?

HI Giles, I'm fixing to head that way to help with our baby. I will let you know when you can see Buffy.

Alright Angel that would be great.

Is there an Angel out here?

Yes I'm Angel.

Okay Buffy is ready for you to come back so we can get started.

One more big push Buffy our little bundle of joy is almost here.

Oh my God Buffy it's a girl!

Buffy here is your baby girl!

Angel she is so pretty and she looks like both of us.

Yes she does Buffy and what should we name her?

How about Sera Marie?

I like it Buffy I will go and let everyone know what we have and her name because I'm sure they all want to meet her and see how you are doing as well.

Angel how is Buffy is she alright?

Yes we have a baby girl and we named her Sera Marie and she looks like both of us.

Congrats Angel. Can we go in and see Buffy and Sera?

Yes follow me and you can meet Sera and see Buffy.

Hi Buffy sweetheart how are you feeling?

Hi Guys, I'm doing alright and I and Angel would like you all to meet Sera Marie our daughter.

Buffy she is a pretty little baby.

Thank you everyone. Well I hate to be rude but I need some rest I'm tired after giving birthday to our baby I will see you all later at home in a few days.

Okay Buffy we are staying in town for a little while so we can catch up with you.

Alright Giles and you can stay with us at the house we have more than enough room.

Yes that is true Giles we do and Wesley can let you all in I will be here if you all need anything.

Angel thanks you and Buffy we will see you later good night.

Good night you all we love you.

We love you as well.

Buffy baby why don't you lay down and get some rest I'll be here when you get up. I love you!

I love you too Angel good night.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note!

I want to take this time to let everyone know Merry Christmas and Happy New year! and I hope you all have a good holiday and a safe one from my family to ours! 


	5. Chapter 5

Angel first Christmas with Buffy!

I don't own any of the names of the show. I give credit to those who made the show.

Summary: Buffy wants to give Angel a special Christmas this year because this will be their first Christmas together as a couple. With one very special gift!

Chapter 5

Angel what would you like to do for New Years?

Buffy whatever you want to do is fine with me baby. Because I have everything I have ever wanted right here with me.

Angel I was thinking maybe having a family party with everyone from both gang and that is a part of our family and the ones that couldn't come when Sera was born can meet her. So what do you think about that Angel?

That sounds like a good idea Buffy; I will call the gang and get them over here so we can see if everyone can come. When do you want to have this party?

I was thinking it would be great to have it on New Year's Eve thing.

That is great Buffy let's give the gangs a call so that way we can get them over here so we can talk with everyone.

Okay let's get to calling everyone Angel so we can start planning this since New Year's is coming up real soon.

"Angel pulled out his phone and dialed Wesley"

Hi Wesley I need you to get the gang and meet at my office we need to have a meeting.

Alright Angel is everything alright?

Yes I will explain everything when you all get here.

Alright see you in 10 minutes.

"Buffy dialed Giles cell"

Hi Buffy is everything alright with you and Sera?

Hi Giles yes me and Sera are doing alright I was needing you to get the Scooby gang at Angel's office in 10 minutes we want to talk to all of you together.

Okay Buffy I will get the gang together and we will be there soon.

Okay thank you Giles see you in a little bit.

"Angel where are you at baby?"

I'm right here Buffy, I just got done talking to Wesley and my gang will be here in 10 minutes and I heard Sera crying so I went and got her on of her crib and changed her.

Okay well we better head down stairs to our office before the gangs get here.

Hello my sweet babygirl, Angel she looks like you in the face every time I look at her.

Buffy I think she looks like her pretty Mommy.

Angel we are all here in your office.

Okay we are on the way Wesley.

Hello everyone we want to thank everyone for coming.

No problem Angel.

Okay guys and ladies, Buffy and I would like to invite you all to a New Year's party, so that way the ones who didn't meet Sera.

Buffy and Angel that is such a good idea to have New Year's Eve party. We can help with getting food and drinks unless you need us to do something else?

Willow I may need you to take me and Sera into town to get some stuff and as for the rest of you guys that is up to Angel.

Okay Buffy.

Angel can I talk to you a minute please?

Sure Buffy lets go this way and we can talk. What you need baby?

Well I know I didn't tell you I wanted to head into town today but I think we need to stock up on some food and drinks and stuff for Sera so that way we have it and won't have to go out tonight unless you want some time with me than I can see if someone can watch Sera and can go to dinner or something?

Buffy that sounds great I like that idea of us going out for dinner tonight and maybe we can go for a walk on the beach or something.

That sounds good Angel I will ask Willow if she minds watching Sera for about 2 hours while we go out to dinner tonight and I will call you later about what she said.

Okay Buffy. Do you want to take this credit card so you can get the stuff we need for the party and for Sera stuff as well.

Okay Angel I love you and I will see you later.

Bye Buffy and I love you too.

Willow is you ready to head out?

Yes I have Sera all ready to go.

Okay Willow thank you for getting Sera ready to go.

Angel we are heading out now I will talk to you later.

Okay baby I love you and you three be careful.

I love you too Angel and we will be careful. Beside Willow has that protected spell on us.

Okay Buffy see you when you all get home.

Wesley I think we can close our business down for the holiday so we can spend time with our family before we start up again on the cases. What do you think?

I think that is a good idea I was thinking maybe we can get some ideas for where to have this party at.

That is true about that we need to see what is going to be open so we can have that party at. Do you have any ideas where we can have it at Wesley?

Yes we can have it in the dance hall in the hotel and go from there.

Willow what do you think about this dress?

Wow Buffy that looks great on you.

Do you think Angel will like it?

Yes I do Buffy.

I also found this cute dress for Sera with pink flowers and roses what do you think about this one for her?

It looks so pretty and I can't wait to see what she looks like in it on the party night.

And I found this one for you to wear on the night of the party as well what do you think about it?

Buffy you don't have to get me nothing really.

Willow please, you are my best friend and I want to do this and I'm not taking no for answer.

Alright buffy it is really nice dress.

Great that is done lets go pay for it and head to the food store and get some food for the gang for tonight and also for the party.

Willow what do you think about having pizza for dinner tonight?

That sounds great Buffy and I think the others would love that.

Willow I need to ask you something about tonight?

Okay Buffy what do you need?

I was wondering if you can watch Sera tonight for about 2 hours because Angel and I want to go have dinner.

Sure I will Sera while you all go out tonight.

Thank you Willow.

Your welcome Buffy.

"Buffy dialed Angel's cell phone"

Hi Buffy is something wrong with you or Sera or Willow?

No Angel we are all fine I wanted to let you know that Willow will watch Sera for 2 hours so we can go have dinner tonight if you still want to go?

Yes Buffy I still want to go out for dinner tonight.

Okay that is great while we are on the way back and have lots of stuff that need to be brought into the hotel baby.

Okay see you soon and be careful baby.

Okay we will.


	6. Chapter 6

I just wanted to let you all know that I will have another chapter up soon. With me being in college and med term I haven't had much time to write anything. But I hope everyone had a great New Year and a safe one.! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I know everyone has wanted an update on Angel and Buffy's first Christmas so here it is. I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter! :)

**(Angel gets a call from Gunn about a young girl being missing while he is on his dinner date with Buffy)**

Gunn: Look I know you are on your dinner date with Buffy. But there is a young girl missing and she was last seen by the old warehouse that all the vampires hang out. We want to know what we should do.

Angel: Yes Gunn thank you for calling me about this case and I'm sure Buffy won't be to upset about this case sense it has to do with a young girl being missing, I want you to get a hold of Wesley and do some research on what vampires are hanging out there and get back with me so we can plan our next step to get this young girl found before something happens to her.

Gunn: Great I will get with Wesley now and get started and again I'm sorry for calling on our date with Buffy.

Angel: It's no problem Gunn. Just keep me posted please.

Gunn: Okay boss talk to you soon. Enjoy the rest of your dinner.

Buffy: Is everything alright Angel?

Angel: No that was Gunn on the phone he said that a young girl went missing around the old warehouse that a gang of vampires hang out and I told him to get with Wesley and do some research to see what kind of vampires hang there so we can plan our next step on finding this young girl.

Buffy: Maybe we need to go as well so that way we can get this started. Because I won't be able to enjoy myself knowing there is a young girl missing. We can always do our date another night.

Angel: Are you sure Honey? Because Gunn and Wesley can handle this for one evening?

Buffy: Yes I'm sure because I can't image something happening to our little girl and us eating dinner and now helping to find this young girl.

Angel: Okay let's get the check and head back to the office.

**(Back at the office Gunn and Wesley and Willow are doing research and Willow heard her cell ring)**

Buffy: HI willow I just wanted to let you know that I and Angel are heading to the office if you want to bring Sera to the office and we can pick her up there?

Willow: I and Sera are at the office now because Wesley and Gunn needed my help with some research to find this young girl that is missing.

Buffy: Okay thanks we should be there in 10 minutes.

Willow: Okay see you than Bye.

Buffy: Bye

Willow: Wesley and Gunn that was Buffy on the phone and she and Angel are on their way here to help with the search for this girl that is missing.

Gunn and Wesley: Okay thanks for letting us know. There help will be great as well it might make it faster if we had everyone helping because right now I'm not sure what I'm looking for at this point.

**(Angel and Buffy come walking into the office)**

Angel and Buffy: Hi guys any luck on the search?

Wesley and Gunn and Willow: No not yet. We are coming up empty and it really sucks right now because the more we waste looking for research the longer this young girl has to live when she is around a lot of vampire.

Angel: Wesley if anyone can find out what kind of vampires is hanging there it would be you. Okay this is what we are going to do me and Buffy will go by the warehouse and see what the vampires look like than we can go from there to see what we can find out.

Wesley: Alright that sounds like a good idea to start off with.

Angel: Honey can you please check on our Sera and then go change so we can head out please?

Buffy: sure I can I'll be right back than we can go Angel.

Angel: Okay Wesley and Gunn and Willow we are out of here I will call you with any update. And please keep an ear out for Sera please?

Wesley: Sure thing Angel we can keep a listen out for Sera.

Angel: Thank you Wesley sees you in a few.

(Angel and Buffy leave the office)

So do you think Angel and Buffy will find out what kind of vampires have the young girl?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Recap: Angel and Buffy and the gang need to find this missing girl that some vampires have at this warehouse.**

Angel: Do you think we should go in from the back to catch them off guard?

Buffy: Yes but I'm sure they will know we are coming because of me Angel.

Angel: Yea that may be true but I will not let anything happen to the mother of my daughter.

Buffy: Thanks Angel but I know how to take care of myself as you well know that my now. So let's go kick some vampire ass.

Angel: Okay let's go.

Angel: Look out Buffy!

Buffy: You know what dude you messed with the wrong slayer. And on top of that you messed up my night so you ready to die.

Vampire: Yea I would love to see that happen when there is only one of you and there are 10 of us.

Buffy: Who says I am here by myself?

Vampire: I don't see no other person in this warehouse with you .Or I would sense them here.

Angel: Oh really but you were not counting on the slayers friend who is also here to help kill you all and get the girl you have taken.

Vampire: And who might you be?

Angel: I'm Angel and this is your worst nightmare.

Angel jumped in the air and staked the vampire before he could say another word.

Buffy: Wow Angel that was something new where did you learn to do that?

Angel: I have known how to do that just don't do it that too much.

Buffy: Well you need to teach me that sometime. When we work out again.

The Girl: **HELP HELP ME ANYONE PLEASE!**

Angel: Did you hear that?

Buffy: Yea the girl is still alive they must not have changed her yet let's goes.

Angel: I see her in the left room from the right. I got your back Buffy.

Buffy: Thanks.

Angel: There Buffy she looks so scared let's get her and get the hell out of this warehouse and get her safe and get her parents .

Buffy: It's alright we are here to take you home.

The Girl: Thank you so much those guys really scared the hell out of me. Look out there is one of them.

Angel: I got this one Buffy get the girl and get the hell out of here I will meet you at the car.

Buffy: Okay. Let's go young lady. Oh what is your name by the way?

The girl: My name is Kelly Williams.

Buffy: Well it's nice to meet you I am Buffy and my Boyfriend over there is Angel. Now let's go get you out of this warehouse.

Kelly: Thank you so much for saving me.

Buffy: It is no problem. The car is over here now get in and I will start it so you can get warm and there is some water in that cools to the right of you.

Kelly: Thank you.

Buffy saw Angel walking to the car.

Angel: Hey baby you ready to head back to the office so we can call her parents now.

Buffy: Yes let's go. Kelly do you want something to eat?

Buffy turned around to see why Kelly didn't answer and she was fast asleep.

**Back at the office Willow and Gunn and rest of the gang are waiting on Angel and Buffy to come back.**

Willow: Gunn do you think Angel and Buffy found that missing girl yet?

Gunn: I hope so because we haven't heard from them in hours.

**Just than Angel and Buffy and Kelly came walking in the office.**

Willow and Gunn and the rest of the gang: Thank god you found her in time.

Angel and Buffy: Yes we did but someone needs to call her parents and have them come pick her.

Buffy: Willow has is my angel girl doing?

Willow: She is doing great she is sleeping up stairs would want to see.

Buffy: Yes let me see.

Willow should Buffy the video cam that was recording.

Buffy: Aww she is sleeping so peaceful.

Angel: Buffy you ready to get our baby girl and head home?

Buffy: Yes I am but did you all get in touch with Kelly's parents?

Angel: Yes and they are there way and Gunn are going to handle the rest. Willow would come home with us?

Buffy and Willow: Yes Angel I am. Okay Angel if Gunn get this lets go.

Buffy: Good night Gunn make sure you head home after Kelly's parents get here so you can get some rest.

Gunn: Yes Buffy I will and good night to you as well and Give my girl a kiss and hug from here Uncle Gunn please.

Buffy: I will Gunn.

**Well they got the girl safe and sound without being turned into a vampire. So this is it for this story! Thank you for following my story of Angel and Buffy!**


End file.
